


A Gift of Submission

by chimeradragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Beta Derek Hale, Bondage, Bottom Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dom Stiles, M/M, Sterek Campaign, Sterek Campaign Teen Wolf Charity Project, Sub Derek, TWCP, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sterek Campaign 2014 winner of my bid - Yasmin. Sorry it took so long! </p><p>As requested: Sub!Derek, bondage</p><p>Derek gets himself into a little bit of a situation. And then into a bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Submission

Derek shook his head as he tried to clear the fog of wolfsbane from his mind and body. The purple powder rained down off of him in little puffs as his limbs trembled.

"Derek!" a voice called sharply. A familiar voice.

"M'ere?" Derek tried to call back but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton and old dish rags. He wanted to spit out the powder he could feel in his mouth but couldn't manage to clear it with his uncooperative tongue, and his eyelids felt like they were being held down with lead weights.

"Derek!" the voice was closer and sounded almost angry.

"... 'm ... h-ere," Derek managed to get past his uncooperative tongue. His whole body felt like it was floating while simultaneously being pulled towards the ground. It was making him feel completely disoriented.

"Oh my God! How you you manage to get in these situations?" the voice asked.

"St...iles?" Derek asked as he managed to pry his eyes open a crack to look at the teen perched over him in a crouch.

"Yeah. It's me," Stiles replied, voice soft as a hand brushed through Derek's hair gently, scattering the powder. "And you've managed to get yourself knocked out again. You'd think after Lydia you would have learned. But nope! Not Derek 'I don't need help' Hale."

"Sorry," Derek managed to get out. He felt himself pulled up against a lithe, yet surprisingly strong body.

"Drink... no. Rinse and spit, then drink," Stiles ordered, voice firm as he held a bottle up to Derek's lips. He waited for the wolf to manage a sip before pulling the bottle away and waited for him to rinse his mouth. "Spit..." he reminded. "You don't need any more of that in your system. Do you?"

"No," Derek agreed after he spit on the dirty floor. He was starting to remember what had happened. He and Stiles had been planning a night in when a call came. Something weird and supernatural. He'd split up from Stiles at the entrance to the Preserve. "What ... what happened?"

"Well, we had some witches that wanted to perform some ritual at the Nameton," Stiles replied with a shrug. "Scott and the others were able to stop them. Told them this tree's not a good place for that kind of thing."

"That's... good," Derek replied, mind still not fully functioning. "And ... me?"

"Yeah, about that. Apparently they found you first and knocked you out and dragged you here. They hadn't seen us yet. Said you'd probably be out for an hour or two. Apologized about the wolfsbane. Said you asked them what they wanted before they knocked you out," Stiles raised an eyebrow and smiled as he let a hand run through the thick black hair again. "I think such politeness deserves a reward. What do you think?"

Derek let a smile break out over his face as he shook his head slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

Stiles looked thoughtful as he offered the water bottle again. He let Derek take a long drink before pulling it away again. "Maybe I'll let you choose."

Derek raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Really?"

"Did you have anything specific you want to do?" Stiles asked warily.

"Letting you be in charge. Maybe tie me up? This," Derek gestured to the house and universe in general, "has been too much." He let his eyes flash beta blue as he looked up at Stiles.

"I can help with that," Stiles replied as he let his own eyes flash red and he gave a feral grin. He rubbed his jaw against Derek soothingly, scenting the other wolf. "You just need your Alpha to be in charge?"

Derek nodded mutely as he leaned into the embrace. He sighed as he let Stiles help him to his feet. His mind wandered back to a conversation they'd had a few nights ago as he looked over at his Alpha. 

***

"You and Scott still working well with the Alpha meetings?" he asked as he stirred the dinner he was working on for the two of them. He liked taking turns cooking and sharing new foods when they had the time.

Stiles grinned fondly as he watched Derek cooking food for them at the loft. "Things have been going good. We don't fight anymore. He has Isaac and Allison. I have you. And Lydia to an extent. So ... I'd say it's pretty damn good."

***

Derek's mind came back to the present as he looked at Stiles silhouetted in the doorway with stars shining through the trees behind him. 

"And I do love to see your pale skin wrapped in ropes. Maybe I can bind you and have you hold onto the headboard? Make you behave and not touch yourself while I prep you and have my way with you? Sound good to you? Or do I need to tie you to the headboard? Make it so you can't move?" Stiles said with a half grin, eyes sparkling with love and lust in equal measure.

Derek shivered a little at the images the other was painting for him. "I want it."

"What part of it?" Stiles whispered lowly. He let his hand splay over Derek's lower back. He could feel the way the heat of his own hand was warming Derek's skin.

"The rope binding. And I can hold the headboard ... If you want. I'd like that," Derek replied. "And them maybe I can have you in the evening?"

Stiles swallowed hard at the thought. "Yeah? Let you use the blue and orange silk to tie me up?"

Derek nodded wordlessly as he pictured the way Stiles would look when he was done trussing the teen up. Having his Alpha at his mercy would be the perfect end to the day. And starting it with Stiles tying him up? Even better.

"I like the way you think. So ... I think we should head back to the loft. Well have more privacy, " Stiles murmured in Derek's ear as they approached the Jeep. "And we'll start after you've had some rest. You'll need to flush some of the wolfs bane out if your system so we can fully enjoy our playtime. I bought some new black and cobalt silk ropes to use on you."

Derek shivered in anticipation of the events to come. He let himself be put into the Jeep without a fuss and drifted as Stiles got in the driver's side and drove them back the the loft. He jerked awake as the vechile came to a complete stop and he blinked blearily as he watched Stiles dismount and walk around to Derek's side and opened the door.

"Come on, Big Guy, let's get inside. I'm sure you can't wait to get into that big comfy bed with me. We'll get a good night's rest and then spend the day driving you crazy with pleasure. I might even leave you in front of that big bay window. Watch the sun play over your skin. Your muscles as you fight to keep from moving. From cumming. Because I'm going to want you to cum while I'm inside of you," Stiles murmured softly as he led Derek towards the door. He took the elevator despite it's creaks and groans to save Derek the energy it would take to climb the five flights of stairs.

Derek shivered in anticipation of the pleasure Stiles was talking about. He nodded and helped get the keys in the door. His limbs still felt like jelly but it was starting to get a little better. "I'm looking forward to it," he murmured softly.

Stiles gave a huge grin and nodded. "Oh, believe me... I don't think you understand just how much I want you. I've been picturing it all week while we dealt with the usual BS and I waited for my order to come in."

Derek gave a half smile as he was lead to the bed. He gave a soft whine as he tried to toe his boots off; unsuccessfully, and the only thing that kept him upright was Stiles at his side.

"Hey! There's no need for that," Stiles soothed as he maneuvered Derek to sit on the bed. He rubbed his jaw against Derek again and made a low growling noise deep in his chest that was the closest to a purr he could manage.

Derek relaxed into the embrace and let Stiles help him get his shoes and socks off. He managed his own shirt and he was naked within a few minutes. Stiles stripped himself quickly before helping Derek back to his feet. "Shower?" Derek asked as he let a small smile spread over his face.

"Yup. But we; sadly, can't have any fun times. Just gotta make sure neither of us has any wolfsbane left on us," Stiles replied sensibly. He sat the older wolf on the toilet and got the shower ready. As soon as the water was good to go he led Derek under the spray. "Feels good. I'm so glad we got the water heater replaced..."

Derek hummed his agreement as he let the water sluice over is body. He grabbed his shampoo and worked some into Stiles' hair instead of his own. He worked the lather through the other's hair and enjoyed the pleased expression on the teen's face.

"Social grooming?" Stiles teased as he grabbed the wash cloth an started in with the body wash. He let the soapy cloth glide over the other man's chest and shoulders. He enjoyed watching the way the soap slid through the peaks and valleys of muscle.

Derek huffed and tried to look irritated with the comment but groaned as the rough cloth moved over his usual itchy spot. He leaned into the touch even as he helped rinse the soap out of Stiles' hair. "Hmm..."

Stiles smirked as he dug into the spot and practically melted his Mate into the wall. He pushed a leg between Derek's to keep him from sliding down the wall. "Nothing to say about that, SourWolf?"

Derek growled playfully as he managed to grab the conditioner and start working it into Stiles' hair with vigor, making sure to hit the nape of his neck which never failed to make the other lose his train of thought.

Stiles moaned as Derek's talented finger rubbed at the knots and tension. "Not fair," he whined. "You're using unfair tactics."

"No," Derek corrected as he let his hands drift down to the tense shoulders. "It's using the same tactics you did."

Stiles growled back and aimed a nip at Derek's arm before grinning. "We should probably try to get done in here soon. You're going to need your sleep."

Derek gave a wicked grin and nodded as he moved to follow.

TBC ...


End file.
